


【伪 Teddy X Nuclear】短篇·难言

by PdxFirstpick



Category: Teddy/Nuclear/Canyon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PdxFirstpick/pseuds/PdxFirstpick





	【伪 Teddy X Nuclear】短篇·难言

[这些回忆之花的香气让今日格外伤感。]

室外的空气逐渐变得冷冽，预兆着天气终于开始转凉，夜幕就总是更早地压下来，夜晚天空是怎么晕染都揉不开的浓墨，楼宇间星星点点的灯火是唯一吸引人注意的，大抵每夜都有无数人希冀从遍布城市的灯影里找到指引和慰藉。  
走廊的窗户反着光，朴辰成能隐约看见外面模糊的灯，但清晰进入眼里的是反映出来的自己的脸，他在此处停驻了步伐，盯着窗上的人影，眼神却没有聚焦在任何一处，远处明亮的灯影似乎也不能引起朴辰成的探索欲。  
更精准地说，朴辰成正伫立在金太敏练习室的门前，神魂却不知道飘向了哪里，只留一个放空了的躯壳。  
他真的只是想出来倒杯水，一直握在手里的杯子可以作为确凿的物证。朴辰成没有想进去串门的欲望，今晚金太敏好像不需要见到他。  
“SKT T1 Gumayusl！”金太敏的声音从练习室里传来，叫的是队里某位青训弟弟，语调里带着轻松愉悦的气氛。  
朴辰成知道这两天他们所信任的打野都在跟这位青训生双排，每晚相谈甚欢，就算隔着墙也拦不住金太敏跟人连麦的声音——他起初是不以为意的，但在不知道第几次听见金太敏富有情绪地叫唤以后，朴辰成多少有点吃味了。  
刚好第n+1次的时候把朴辰成的心绪也跟着唤了回来，朴辰成腾出手来揉了揉自己日常酸痛的后颈，端着杯子走回练习室。  
电脑显示器里，好友界面果然显示着clid和gumayusl正在双排，朴辰成放下水杯将它推到屏幕后面，修长得出奇的手指毫不犹豫地点开了一局新的排位。  
在百无聊赖的队列匹配时间里，朴辰成摸着下巴出神，忽然想趁着明天的休假日出去散散心，哪怕是换个地方发呆。  
朴辰成的首选当然是骚扰朴载赫，后者连发了三句脏话并严词拒绝之后，朴辰成的鼠标指针落到了另一个id身上。  
DWG Nuclear。  
在朴辰成喊出“正贤哥”的时候，他就知道申正贤一定会答应他这个不过分的邀请。申正贤的回复简短而无趣，让朴辰成明天去他家找他。

睡醒的时候有午间的阳光镀在朴辰成身上，给予了他一层温暖慵懒的光晕，两指挑开床头的抽屉拿出手机，确认了出门的时间以后就是利落地梳洗和换衣服。  
意料之外的，拨给申正贤的通话并没能接通，机械冷漠的服务音提示着“已关机”。这时朴辰成才在镜子前将外套的拉链拉到胸前，对着手机屏幕偏着头发愁，在他完成了五次平静的呼吸循环之后，决定直接前往。  
不是第一次去申正贤的家了，约定的时间确认无误，申正贤向来对聚会的态度十分靠谱，就算真有意外事件也要亲眼去确认才行。  
经过金太敏的宿舍时，朴辰成仍然下意识地留意了，但金太敏大概还没起床，这让他没由来地松了口气——他好像不必如此，但是朴辰成从来不是能良好控制自己心意的人。  
朴辰成仅仅是试探性地按响了一次门铃，没隔几秒钟申正贤就来给他开门，穿着白衬衫和薄毛衣开衫的申正贤看起来随和沉稳不少，完全看不出平日里跟同队那些男孩子厮混的样子。  
他找出拖鞋给朴辰成，后者撑着门口的墙壁犹豫不定，视线往屋里探了探。“不出去吗？我是说找个烤肉店之类的。”  
申正贤把拖鞋朝他踢近些，抱臂迟疑了片刻，仍旧转身朝里面走。“本来今天不想出门来着。家里有酒，我做午饭给你不是也一样？”  
朴辰成弯腰换鞋的时候注意到申正贤家里收拾的一尘不染，地板上连肉眼可见的尘埃都几乎没有，尽管他大部分时候也要在基地生活，这时才想起申正贤独自在北美生活过不少时间，差点忘了他的厨艺也是公认的不错，跟某位金姓的打野一样，只不过朴辰成还没能尝过其中任何一位的手艺。  
申正贤是身处异乡之后厨艺才日益渐长的，在国外总是很难尝到故土熟悉的口味，他不得不自行解决自己的胃口，也许这也是他独自撑过无数夜他乡明月的倚仗之一。  
朴辰成在沙发上坐下，面前的茶几上已经放着好几罐空掉的易拉罐，申正贤解释说是昨夜没来得及收拾，朴辰成若有所思，调整了个更舒适的姿势，问申正贤为什么没能接电话。  
申正贤刚从冰箱里拿出新的啤酒和零食递过去，这才像被戳中了某根神经，揉了揉后脑的头发，跑进卧室拿手机，摆弄了两下最后只好叹口气对朴辰成道歉。“我都没发现原来早就没电关机了，真是抱歉。还好聪明的辰成知道准时来，才没错过我难得愿意动手下厨的机会。”  
朴辰成扯开了一罐啤酒的拉环，总觉得这语气哪像是真诚感到抱歉，抬眼望见申正贤正笑着卷起袖子打算进厨房，果然没有什么多余的愧疚之情。  
在沙发夹缝里找出了遥控，职业选手总是鲜少有时间看电视节目，朴辰成随机调了个台，盯着色彩斑斓的屏幕半晌，心思又全然不在眼前的画面上了，悄然无声地被记忆中浮现的某个情景偷走。  
或许是那人专注游戏时无意间舔嘴唇的样子吗。或许是那人掩着嘴跟他笑闹的场面吗。或许是那人被他挽着手臂时，他转头看见的侧脸吗。  
大概是有人窃取了朴辰成全部的注意力和他原本像风一样无定无踪的思绪，但就在每个灯影与月色交织的寻常夜晚，朴辰成把他灵魂的每一缕都倾注于此却浑然不自觉。

电视遥控被他攥在手里把玩，突如其来的打碎东西的声响激起了朴辰成的反应，如同他无数次在游戏里下意识走位躲开技能一样，他迅捷地按下了电源键关掉电视，立刻站起身跑进厨房。  
地上铺满了不规整的碎瓷片，皓白的瓷反映着顶灯的白光，在朴辰成眼里有点刺眼。申正贤的手还正汩汩流着血，开衫外套上洇了大片水渍，看上去狼狈而凌乱，朴辰成抓起他的手近看才发觉伤口比预想中的深许多。  
但还没等朴辰成开口，申正贤把手抽了回来，弯下腰把剩下的碎片小心翼翼地捡起来丢进垃圾桶，殷红的鲜血沾上无瑕的白瓷，醒目到有些令人心颤，而申正贤好像并不在意伤口。“刚刚走神了而已，别太担心，我去换件衣服就好。”  
申正贤的声音一如往常的温和，听不出别样的波澜，随着最后一片碎瓷也被扔掉发出清脆的响声，申正贤已经站稳身体走了出去。朴辰成对着消失在视线里的背影，对申正贤的反应讶异到好几秒没想到能开口说什么，最后意识到申正贤昨晚一个人喝了不少酒本来就不是寻常的情况。  
朴辰成循着脚步跟上申正贤，然后推开他卧室的门，申正贤早把那被水浸湿的外套脱掉了，蹲在柜子旁边找医药箱。朴辰成从箱子里摸出处理伤口的用品，扶他起身坐回床上，握住申正贤的手腕仔细端详手上的伤口，多亏人体的自我修复能力，好像已经只是轻微渗血的程度了。轻柔地用浸湿酒精的棉签擦拭掉伤口边缘蹭到的血迹，朴辰成修长灵活且总能精准处理目标的手指在这种时候总是他身上值得称赞的部位之一，清理工作甚至都没引起申正贤余外的痛感，只是酒精接触到破损皮肤的时候还是难免引的申正贤蹙眉倒抽口冷气。  
最后撕开创口贴覆盖住表面才算完成，朴辰成低头专心替申正贤处理伤口，随着力度轻微的恰到好处的动作，连呼吸都不自觉地跟着放的轻缓起来，反倒是申正贤丝毫不觉得紧张。朴辰成听见旁边传来低声的喟叹，申正贤拍了拍他的肩膀示意自己没事，看着他俯身全神贯注的样子，兴之所至地伸手去摸朴辰成的脑袋，染过太多次的头发在指尖是干涩的触感，申正贤半哄他半带玩味地用力揉了揉。  
朴辰成手里的动作就这样戛然而止，这种来自前辈的宽慰举动诱发了他郁结在心底好多天的消极情绪，一时间全部翻涌上心头，害他眼眶泛起微红，油然升起一股难以诉诸于众的委屈。  
他的手伸出去的时候有点颤抖，最终还是环住了申正贤的腰抱紧，将额头埋在申正贤的肩上，呼吸紊乱无序却所幸没有眼泪滑出来。相对于控制不住想要落泪的难过，朴辰成只是有种无力感，原来有些事情对他而言连多说些什么的资格都没有。  
申正贤怔了几秒钟，凭着前辈的直觉，他随即意识到朴辰成会跑来找他的唯一状况就是不知道在哪受到了难以自己消化掉的伤害，反手把朴辰成拥进怀里，将手里有些毛躁凌乱的头发顺了一遍又一遍。

朴辰成想不起自己是怎么和申正贤唇齿相融的，也许是申正贤身上还留着昨夜没消散的微醺的酒气使他跟着迷醉了心神，也许这种久违的带着炽热体温的拥抱是他渴求而不得的恩赐，他含住申正贤柔软的唇瓣吮吸，竟然预期之外地得到了对方的回应，接着舌尖缠住对方的打圈和挑弄都变成了自然而然的事情，他侵占了申正贤全部的呼吸而毫无提前的准备。  
申正贤的吻技比他经历过的都要好不少，这个本该温柔缱绻的吻被申正贤加深，朴辰成的主导权被抢走，在这种暧昧气氛愈演愈烈并带上强烈侵略性的深吻下，很快两人都有些喘不过气，但谁都没有要主动停下的意思。  
朴辰成用指尖灵活地挑开申正贤的衬衫纽扣，他想要的更多却并没有得到任何阻止，顺利剥落了大片衣襟，白衬衫最后也只是随随便便地挂在申正贤手臂上。黄褐色头发的少年将吻牵引到申正贤身上，甚至用犬齿在光洁的肩膀上留下咬痕，锁骨和胸膛自然没能幸免于难，殷红的吻痕暴露在空气中逐渐加深成紫红色，情色意味不言而喻。  
申正贤的左后肩有个小巧精致的纹身，多半是个名字缩写，却不是他自己的，朴辰成的亲吻落上去，沉浸在暧昧情欲之下的申正贤仿佛被扯住了最脆弱易断的那根神经，像是条件反射般突然抖了一下身体，深深喘了好几口气。  
朴辰成的食指在纹身周围打着圈，最后在那块皮肤旁边落了个轻如羽毛的吻，把申正贤的衬衫拉上来，连衣领都替他慢条斯理地整理好。  
“正贤哥，对不起…”险些沦为情欲支配的少年这才感到铺天盖地的懊恼，支吾着低声道歉，不敢直视申正贤的眼睛。  
申正贤眨了眨眼，睫毛在他的下眼睑铺出一片阴影，脸上还有没晕开的红色，但神色早已调整如常，让人丝毫看不出刚刚的不对劲，甚至还不忘打趣朴辰成。“我还以为你真要做到最后。”  
“…我不会碰有归属的人。”朴辰成咬住下唇，偏头看向别处，背在身后的手悄悄抓紧衣服的边缘。  
申正贤没忍住“哧”地笑出来，走到镜子前整理衣着，骨节分明的手抚平衬衫被蹂躏的褶皱，掩饰掉刚才迷乱的情形。  
“那你怎么确定金太敏的归属是你？”  
朴辰成倏然抬头看向申正贤的背影，申正贤从镜子里看见朴辰成表情突然僵硬了几分，眼神变的有些冷冽，只好耸耸肩表示投降。  
“好了好了，抱歉，不应该故意逗你的。”  
申正贤动手将衬衫纽扣从下往上一丝不苟地扣好，忽然凑近镜子端详起身上被留下的齿印，摸着下颌摇头。  
“果然ad位置都不是什么正常的生物。”  
“明明你自己也是。”  
朴辰成瞥他一眼，从口袋里拿出手机自顾自检查未接讯息。  
没有来电，但朴辰成的目光在搜寻到金太敏发来的消息之后变得复杂起来，他不做思考地点开，只是再普通不过的内容而已。“点了炸鸡和披萨，要不要给你留点？”  
“正贤哥，我先回去了。”  
“总得请你吃顿饭才行，这样不如还是出去吃？”申正贤转头看他，朴辰成把手机握在手心，正要推开卧室的门。  
朴辰成说等世界赛结束回国后再商量，大概是真的去意已决，只做了简单的告别。申正贤送他出门，正打算回屋收拾，却有个熟人不请自来。

金建敷朝着朴辰成离开的方向多看了一眼，然后把充电线递到申正贤手上，申正贤对上他的视线，还是一如既往默认的没有表情的脸。  
“这种小事本来没必要麻烦我们的打野大人亲自过来的。”申正贤接过充电线折叠起来塞进裤子口袋里，挑眉对着金建敷抿出个笑容。  
“原来那位是skt的ad选手？”金建敷不起波澜的目光并无退缩之意，自然地接下了申正贤富有玩味的视线和他算不上有意思的打趣。  
申正贤背靠着门沿，探头看了眼金建敷来的方向，朴辰成自然早已经走远了。“打野大人少操心这些了，那位早就没保持联系了，也许…多半还在国外？”  
金建敷若有所思，敷衍似的点点头，申正贤伸手压住他的肩膀，说要跟他一起回基地。这位打野对自家ad总是善变而又日常不稳定的表现十分了然，比如申正贤前几天才说要等假期结束再回去，现在又临时兴起改变主意，他也总是没有太多想表达意见，只是有时希望这种阴晴不定的态度最好少出现在游戏里——他偶尔会怕自己有一天没法圆满地善后。  
申正贤把桌上的东西简单迅速地放到它们该在的地方，回卧室拿上件外套和手机，很快就返回玄关找金建敷。  
他问金建敷为什么不走，后者犹疑了两秒，指了指他的衣领，随后索性抬手帮申正贤扣上了衬衫的第一颗纽扣。  
申正贤不确定金建敷是否看见了他隐藏在衬衫下的吻痕，简短地说声“谢谢”，伸手去搂金建敷的腰，神色如常。  
金建敷的呼吸为之一滞，偏头凝视申正贤的侧脸，申正贤笑的眉眼弯弯，好像有些意味不明的狡黠从他眼里透出来，但金建敷无法确信。  
申正贤抿了抿唇，换了姿势搂住金建敷的肩膀，这已经是他短暂思忖后的让步，金建敷只好欣然受之。  
“现在可以走了吗，打野大人？”


End file.
